


a coincidence? i think not (the late date remix)

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Blind Date, First Dates, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Steve is waiting for a mysterious blind date set up by Natasha but a familiar face shows up.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: 2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Madness





	a coincidence? i think not (the late date remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blind Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536763) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever) in the [2021_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2021_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness) collection. 



> Special thanks to my beta who shall be named after reveals

Park Avenue is beautiful at sunset; brilliant golds dancing off buildings like stained glass disco balls, refracting light through the city and casting everything in a warm glow. It fills Steve’s heart to know that the beautiful orange New York becomes at sunset hasn’t faded with time, and as he scratches the lines of the street into his sketchbook, he can’t wait to go home and have at it with his watercolours, capturing the beauty of the city on the page.

Maybe he’ll give it to Tony. Dum-E always gets excited about Steve’s art, and there’s a wall of his little doodles in the workshop that Steve caught Dum-E admiring sometimes when he went down to the workshop to keep Tony company.

Tony himself is a huge fan of Steve’s art, his beautiful brown eyes filling with glee whenever he gets a chance to sneak a peek at Steve’s work. He’d originally thought it had something to do with his excitement over Steve being Captain America, and the related praise for everything he did. Then he learned from Pepper that Tony actually had an impressive modern art collection (Though he didn’t quite know what she meant by that and the way she gritted her teeth as the words passed her lips.)

A huge painting Steve had done of the team had been hung up by Tony himself above the rec room couch, front and center for anyone to see even if they were just passing by the room. It made Steve blush to think about it, but Tony had been so happy hanging it up, praising Steve the whole time as he practically bubbled over with enthusiasm over hanging up one of Steve’s pieces in their common space.

The waitress comes by to check on him a fourth time, effectively bringing him back to his reality alone at the cafe. The city of New York is bustling because it stops for no one. Not even a Captain America. He feels melancholy as he eats a chocolate croissant. It feels like he’s throwing an internal temper tantrum but he pushes that thought away, focusing on the idea that his feelings are valid even if they’re an overreaction. 

With a pitying smile that Steve kind of despises, the waitress refills his cup, making sure that he has everything he needs. He’s known her since before the Battle of New York, having come to this same cafe so many times that at this point, she serves him his coffee order without even asking.

Steve is supposed to be well into a date by now, another one of Natasha’s elaborate plans to set him up with someone. She hadn’t really found the perfect match so far, but she had seemed rather excited about this one.

Because of that, Steve had gotten his hopes up, excited to finally meet whoever Natasha thought was worthy enough to smile mischievously about, the way she had done while arranging for Steve to meet his blind date at the cafe wearing his favorite brown leather jacket. The only thing Natasha had said was that his date would be wearing a blue shirt and a black coat.

Steve has seen no one matching that description just yet, though he did see a little boy in an adorable Captain America shirt and he may have squealed internally at the sight. There was nothing that felt as good as inspiring people.

“That looks really pretty,” a voice whispers above him.

Steve’s head shoots up at the familiar tone and he’s shocked to find Tony standing there. His hair is artfully styled in a bedhead look far from what Tony looks like when he wakes up in the morning, and he smells woody, like Steve’s favourite cologne on him.

It was the same scent that lingered in his nose after movie night, Tony stretched across him snoring loudly as he finally got rest after a gnarly work bender in the lab. The smell instantly puts him at ease.

Shock hasn’t let Steve forget his manners though and he stands, throwing Tony a warm smile as he rounds the table to pull out a chair for him.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asks, leaning casually back in his chair like he owns the place.

Steve faintly notes that Tony is wearing a deep blue dress shirt, a tiny picture of a cat poking its head out of the breast pocket, adorning his left pec in a way that instantly puts Steve at ease. Of course Natasha knew what she was doing. She always does and Steve regrets ever doubting her.

“I’m waiting for a date,” Steve responds patiently, just in case this is some kind of joke.

The last thing he wants when he’s finally calm and not apprehensive about his date is for Tony to make it worse. Especially since he had made things so much better, calming Steve down without even a word.

Tony’s smile is wide in a way that is infectious and Steve immediately finds himself even more at ease. Even if this does turn out to be one huge joke or misunderstanding, Steve is sure that everything will be okay, because Tony will always make things okay.

“A date you say?” Tony muses and Steve recognises the tone as the one that precedes both of them doing something ridiculous and fun together that will ultimately end up with both of them in jail but laughing hard.

“Yeah,” Steve whispers.

“Funny coincidence, Natasha set me up on a date too,” and now Tony is laughing and the sound is warm and beautiful and everything Steve wants from life because that is a sound he would pay to hear, every day till the end of time. Steve is laughing too because this is everything he’s ever wanted and he can’t believe it took Natasha for both of them to get their heads out of their asses and meet up outside of work to not talk about the most recent battle.


End file.
